Hurt
by roxxietwiheart
Summary: When James keeps hurting Bella gets fed up and burst. Now Bella is not the sweet and shy girl we all know in twilight. Now she is Hardcore and won't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1 hurting

**Hurt: Chapter 1 Bella's pov**

_Today I woke proud of myself, that I survived the night. I remembered when James had constantly beaten me, because he wanted his friends to r-rape me. I didn't like it though somehow he always finds a way. I just can't get that memory out of my head. It's very irritating. I don't like it. I pretend to be a loner. No one wants to be around me, so I keep to myself. Of course if I told anyone what happen to me, James would surely kill me. I got up. It was 6:30; James would be here in 30 minutes. I rushed mostly trying to cover up my bruises with makeup. My hair was a mess and my outfit looked worse. I don't know how to explain this to the teachers. So I just worked on my hair, and washed my clothes. It wasn't like I could just grab my stuff and leave. No James is on all of my accounts. He knows everywhere I've been or want to go. So basically he knows my every step. So now I'm heading off to school in my car. My car is a simple 2010 Mercedes. I've never gotten anything else. I walked out the door locking it before I was greeted with two pairs of hands. James was here. I turned around putting on my best fake smile. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Sorry about what happen last night. We all got a bit drunk." I nodded. They always get drunk. So this is my hell life. I don't like it, but what can I do about it? "So you were going to school today?" I headed for my car. "Yes I am." He nodded and went back towards hi car. It wasn't always this easy. Sometimes he would hit me, or beat me, and yell because he wanted me to ditch school. Now he is okay with it. He understands that if he doesn't let me go to school people will get suspicious. I don't know what I would do if James left. I mean everything is in his name. So basically I own nothing, but my car (Which I can barely pay). I'm just so confused about what I should do, or what I need to do._

_Author's note:_

_I know it sucks, but this is my first time writing a story on here. So I will make it longer I promise! Thanks! Please don't be afraid to review! _


	2. Chapter 2 Fed up

Hurt

Bella's Pov

I arrived at my school, and sighed in relief. I don't see James car yet. He must be going to pick up his other girl friend, Victoria. I rolled my eyes. She got on my freaking nerves. I almost busted when she said I wasn't good enough for James. She said he was her James, and really I didn't care. She could have him. I stepped out as I saw James glance my way. He whistled for me to come over. While the rest of his crew laughed at me. I was fed up I turned around and stuck up the middle finger. I walked away meeting my best friend Rosalie. She kicks ass so I'm going to ask to stay with her. I am not going to face up to James shit! Not tonight!

Rosalie: Whoa Bella you stuck up the middle finger! I'm proud of you.

I smiled Rosalie knows everything she almost killed James when she found out, but I told her not to.

Bella: Thanks can I sleep over your house tonight? I don't feel like dealing with his bullshit tonight.

She only laughed and agreed. I was glad she let me stay over. I even got clothes over there. So there's no reason for me to go to home after school. Rosalie and I were cool. We were tight. Anyone tried to mess with us got beat up, or killed. Literally! I got to my first class, which happens to be with James. I cursed myself. I know he is going to get me so I go to the teacher.

Bella: Mr. Banner?

Mr. Banner: Yes Ms. Swan?

Bella: Can I change seats me and Newton are not really getting along.

Mr. Banner nodded not even asking.

Mr. Banner: Of course! You can sit by Mr. Cullen in the back.

I gulped nervous. Edward. I turned around and he looked at me curious. I went to sit by him not speaking at all. So I was surprised when he spoke to me.

Edward: Hey Bella. What are you doing changing seats?

Bella: Well James and I aren't getting along so I asked Mr. Banner if I could change seats. He saw that you were the only that didn't have a partner so he put me here.

As soon as I said that, James walked in glaring as he saw that I changed seats. He looks like he wants to kill me. He looked and me and mouthed "Your dead". I wasn't scared at all. I mouthed back "Fuck off". Then I turned and saw Edward laughing. I got a sticky note and started to write. This was going to be an interesting day.

Author's Thoughts:

Will Bella survive?

Will James allow her to curse him out?

Why Bella is afraid of Edward and what is their past?

Is Edward going to reply to the sticky note?

What was on the sticky note?

How do I come up with some many questions ask my mom.

I get it from her.


	3. Chapter 3 Blush

Hurt

Bella's Pov

I walked down the hallways to my locker. I know it's risky to walk alone, but I really don't give a fuck anymore. I saw James and his crew by my locker door. I didn't even flinch better yet slow my pace.

Bella: What the fuck do you assholes want?

James looked furious he stalked towards me, but before he got to me I moved around him to quick for him to notice. I got my books and everything else I needed.

Victoria: Who the hell do you think you are now huh? Talking to my man like that you have no right?

Bella: Look strawberry you better step back or I'll turn the head of yours rotten. Better yet I'll turn it upside down. You already rottener your brain,

She lounged towards me, but I moved. What I didn't expect was for James to catch me. He looked at me deadly.

James: You're going to pay for acting out!

Bella: Bitch I'll like to see you try!

I kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked away from them. I went around the corner to see a laughing Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie: You kicked their asses Bella!

I blushed. Oh lord here goes my shyness creeping back on me. Edward let his hand go to my cheek.

Edward: I still love your blush.

Edward and I had a dating history, but when James came he took me away from Edward. I stopped talking to him. Not because I wanted to, but because I would get hit on how many words I said to him. It would hurt like hell. So it surprised me when he said that.

Bella: Edward you know what happened. Why can't you let me go?

Edward: Because I still love you, and I know you love me too. I'm not giving up until your healed and can be able to call me eddykins again.

I laughed I haven't called him eddykins in a long time. It was the nickname he always hated, but soon started to love it. I did too. I might just give us another chance. Matter fact I will give us another chance.

Author's Thoughts:

I have nothing to say Bella has officially stolen my man!


	4. Chapter 4 Bitch

Hurt

Bella's Pov

Edward and I stayed close. I always got the bad looks. Why? Well, because now more people think we are really dating. The truth is we are dating again. So I just told them all to fuck off. We went to our table. Edward and I have our own table. No one sits there but us. No one touches it, goes by it, or even dare look at it. They know the history we had. If they even blinked at it, I would rip their heads off. Edward smiled. He liked the idea that I'm giving us another chance. We held hands under the table. No one has to know right now. We are just going to take it slow right now. That's okay right?

Bella: You know if I wasn't me right now I'd be in be in trouble.

Edward: How so?

Bella: I changed. I got fed up with James bullshit. Now look at me.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I saw some people glance at us. Then Edward whispered in my ear.

Edward: May I?

Bella: May you what?

Edward: May I kiss you?

Bella: Edward were dating I don't care if you kiss me or not.

He smiled and I swear I almost fainted. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I swore he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close. The kiss was smooth not rough like James. He kissed me passionately. So, much for people not to know. We're going to be the gossip of the year, once again. I don't know why, but people just love to gossip about us. The bell rung, and I and Edward got up his arms around my waist. Just like old times. We walked to gym together. This was the only class we had together except for biology. I got glares and I returned those glares with death glares. Seriously, now people were afraid to even walk up to me. Don't even get me started on Edward. He's mine now. I will let that stay that way. It surprises me he is the only one to make me blush. Better yet he is the only one who can bring out my shyness, along with his sister, Rosalie. Did I forget to mention that? Rosalie is in an upper grade than us, but she still hangs with me. Edward's family is awesome. They love me and always seem to know how to embarrass me, especially Emmett's fat ass. Oh speak of the fat ass.

What does Bella mean by embarrass?

Why are they only who can make her blush?

Who freaking knows?

I do! Hahahahahahhaha

Review! Review! Review! My little children! Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Us

Hurt

Edward's Pov

I was glad Bella gave us a second chance. I missed her so much, and that kiss during lunch, it felt magical. I didn't dare kiss her the rest of the day. It would have messed up the kiss during lunch. I felt connected to her in some way. Rosalie also mentioned that Bella was sleeping over. I was thrilled, but sad at the same time. She probably would be sleeping in Alice or Rosalie's room. I was quiet for the rest of the day. When we got to the car I saw Bella hesitating going to her car. I glanced over and saw that James looked like a fireball.

Edward: Bella you could ride with us. We can pick your car up later.

She looked so thankful and raned to my car I laughed. I opened the door for her. I am a joker, but I'm also a gentlemen. She giggled and got in throwing her bag in the back. Rosalie looked surprised. That's when I got the most wonderful idea, I raned up to Rosalie to explain.

Rosalie: Hey.

Edward: Hey I let her ride with us, because her car is surrounded by the fireball and his cliché.

Rosalie: Oh.

Edward: Then I was wondering, since they are afraid of you. Would you mind driving her car to the house? Just so that we don't have to pick it up later.

Rosalie: Oh sure.

She smiled and went over to get the keys from Bella. I on the other hand glared at James and hopped in the driver's seat.

Edward: Are you cold?

Bella: Nah I'm okay.

Edward: Okay. Oh by the way I let Rosalie get your car, if that's okay

Bella: *smirks* its okay.

Edward: Okay

I smiled. She's so cute! Then I saw something that made me swerve in the car.

Why is the swerving?

What did Edward see?

Why was Rosalie so agreeing?

Why is James cliché afraid of Rosalie?

We don't know!

I do! Lololololololololol


End file.
